My New Life with Mafia
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: bagaimanakah kehidupan Yesung bersama King sang ketua mafia The Devil?./ 'selamat datang neraka, selamat tinggal kehidupanku yang memang tidak pernah damai.' Batin Yesung./ Wanna read this? it's KYUSUNG guys...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The New Life with Mafia

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Rated : aduh ini udah masuk M, #pake panci?. Apa yang harus kulakukan...

Genre : Romance/Humor

Main cast : KyuSung always KyuSung

Other Cast : Nyusul...

Disclaimer : SM Entertaiment, ortu mereka, tuhan dan para Fans mereka.

Summary : Gak jelas yang penting ada ceritanya.

WARNING : oke ini BL, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, OOC tingkat tinggi yang hanya dikhususkan bagi para Fujoshi jadi yang nonFujoshi harap menghilang, NC yang gak banget, FF abal, gak banget dan mohon berhati-hati dalam memilih membaca atau tidak agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Summary : bagaimanakah kehidupan Yesung bersama King sang ketua mafia The Devil?./ 'selamat datang neraka, selamat tinggal kehidupanku yang memang tidak pernah damai.' Batin Yesung./ Wanna read this?

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review chingu

Belum juga baca udah ditagih... author buruk nih -_-"

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalo udah baca jangan lupa review... nih aku persembahkan untuk para KyuSung Shipper

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya aku mau bilang ini Ncnya aku gak sadar nulisnya jadi mohon jangan protes kalau jelek, aku sudah berusaha. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang damai di kediaman Cho Kyuhyun aka King aka Ketua Mafia The Devil. Nampak di kamar sang King, ia tengah tidur sembari memeluk seorang namja manis yang diketahui bernama Kim Yesung. Oh lihatlah! Sepertinya namja manis kita ini mulai bangun.

"Eengghh... ukh sesak." Ucap Yesung sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Kyuhyun.

"Uh, aku ada dimana?."

'_Oh iya, ini di Mansion Cho. Hhaaahhh selamat datang neraka, selamat tinggal kehidupanku yang memang tidak pernah damai.'_ Batin Yesung sambil tidak sengaja menghela nafas tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang telah bangun.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas dan memasang wajah menderita semacam itu?." Tanya Kyuhyun datar, sebenarnya ia akan mengunakan nada dingin tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya berkhianat.

"Em. Uh, aku hanya memikirkan hidupku yang akan semakin menderita." Gumam Yesung yang tentu tak dapat di dengar Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang apa?." Tanya Kyuhyun karena tak menangkap gumaman Yesung.

"A-Ah. tidak, em hyung, a-aku mau mandi dulu." Ucap Yesung yang sudah bangkit dan akan berjalan menuju kamar mandi kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terjatuh kembali ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Em. Hyung?." tanya Yesung sedikit takut karena Kyuhyun terus memandangnya intens tanpa melakukan apapun, ia pun tak bisa menahan rona merah yang menjalari pipi chubbynya.

"Kenapa kau begitu indah hm?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengelus lembut pipi chubby Yesung yang semakin memerah.

"Kau tahu, baru melihatmu semalam. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku gila. Kau dengar, kau berhasil membuat sang King gila. Kau senang?. Katakan kau senang, sayang?." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Yesung yang sudah berwarna semerah saus tomat, Yesung sendiri hanya dapat terdiam karena kata-kata Kyuhyun seakan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Yesungie? Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu sayang?." Tanya Kyuhyun seduktif sembari menjilat telinga Yesung.

"H-Hyunghh..."

"Apa sayanghhh?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengecupi wajah Yesung yang memerah lalu turun menuju leher Yesung dan menjilati, menggigit dan menghisap setiap titik leher Yesung yang masih dipenuhi kissmark buatannya kemarin malam.

"Akkhhh... hyunghhhh... sshhh.." desah Yesung pasrah. Kyuhyun semakin berani karena merasa mendapat lampu hijau. Ia pun menyobek dengan kasar kemeja Yesung lalu melemparnya ke lantai.

"Hyunghh... henhhh... hentikanhhh.. aakkhh..." ucap Yesung sembari mencoba mendorong kepala Kyuhyun yang asyik menghisap nipplenya.

"Ada apa sayang?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan celana dalam Yesung lalu mulai mengocok milik Yesung.

"Ti-tidakhhh hyunghhh... aahhh... ssshhh... omohhhh... berhentihhh..." desah Yesung berusaha menjauhkan tangan nakal Kyuhyun dari kejantanannya.

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkan." Putus Kyuhyun sembari menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya yang membuat Yesung sedikit mengerang kecewa lalu memeluk Yesug.

"A-aku takut hyung." Jawab Yesung sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Takut kenapa hm?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengirup dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar begitu saja dari tubuh Yesung.

"Ka-kau tidak akan membuangku, se-setelah ini kan?." tanya Yesung.

"Kenapa kau berkata sepertu itu?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Yesung.

"A-aku hanya anak yatim piatu biasa, sedangkan kau, kau adalah King pewaris The Devil dan Cho Corp. Apa yang kau harapkan dari anak miskin sepertiku selain tubuhku? Aku mungkin miskin tapi aku memang memiliki tubuh yang b-bagus, banyak orang yang mengincarku untuk me-meniduriku. Apa itu yang akan kau lakukan meniduriku lalu membuang-"

PLAK

Perkataan Yesung terhenti kala ia mendapat tamparan di pipi kirinya oleh Kyuhyun, dengan kaku Yesung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun yang kini bahunya naik turun berusaha mengatur emosinya.

"Jangan. Pernah. Kau. Katakan. Hal. Bodoh. Itu." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin dengan penuh penekanan sambil menatap tajam Yesung yang hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepalanya setelahnya tatapan Kyuhyun pun melembut.

"Kau bukanlah namja rendahan seperti yang kau katakan, lihatlah dirimu, kau berhasil menghadapi orang-orang jahat yang berusaha mengambil keuntungan dengan tubuhmu. Jadi jangan berpikir seperti itu. Maaf aku menamparmu sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus lembut pipi kiri Yesung yang ia tampar tadi.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan apapun yang kau pikirkan. Tidak bisakah kau menebak bahwa aku begitu serius jatuh cinta padamu?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang mendapat gelengan dari Yesung.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah memasuki mobilku, bahkan setelah duduk disampingku ia tidak akan dapat hidup dengan tenang. Dan lihatlah dirimu, kau duduk disamping tadi malam dan sampai sekarangpun kau masih selamat dalam pelukanku. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kau iti spesial, sangat spesial bagiku." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang kini mendapat anggukan dan senyuman manis dari Yesung yang kini melingkarkana tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih hyung." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum bahagia, ternyata ia tidak akan dibuang di jalan dan yang lebih membahagiakan ia dicintai oleh orang yang sekarang tengah merunduk menuju selangkangannya untu-EH APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKAN SI MESUM ITUUUU.

"Jadi, aku boleh memakanmu sekarang kan?." tanya Kyuhyun tanpa dosa yang langsung melahap habis kejantanan Yesung.

"AHHH... hyunghhhh... oohhh... sehhh sekolahkuuuhhh... eeengghhh" desah Yesung sembari mencengkram erat rambut Kyuhyun dan menekuk pahanya hingga menghimpit kepala Kyuhyun kala merasakan rasa geli bercampur nikmat pada organ bawahnya, matanya memejam erat dan semakin mencengkram erat rambut Kyuhyun kala Kyuhyun bergumam menjawabnya yang membawakan getaran nikmat pada kejantanannya.

"A-Ahhh... Akuhhh... dahhhh... datanghhh.. ooohhhh... hyunghhhh... sshhhh...AAHHHHH" teriak Yesung sambil mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap kosong langit kamar Kyuhyun kala gelombang kenikmatan itu datang, seolah tak peduli sang uke tengah mendapatkan kenikmatannya. Kyuhyun dengan segera menjebol lubang Yesung setelah sebelumnya melumurinya dengan sperma Yesung. membuat Yesung memekik kesakitan dan mencengkram erat seprai.

"Arrgghhhh... hyunghhhh... enghhhh.. hurt.. oohhh... it's hurt... oh my... AAKKKHHH..." jerit Yesung sembari mencakar punggung Kyuhyun kala Kyuhyun dengan cueknya mendorong kejantanannya yang tinggal setengah itu.

"Uuuhhh... seshhh... sempithhhh... eemmmhhhh... kauhh sungguhhhh nikmathhh... ahhh..." desah Kyuhyun sembari memegang erat pinggang Yesung lalu memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan cepat membuat Yesung kelimpungan dan hanya bisa mendesah sembari mencengkram seprai.

"Tu-Tunggu.. h-hyung... aahhhh... oohhh... ssshhhh... pelanhhh... hyunghhh... ooohhhh..." desah Yesung kala merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun menghantam cepat di lubang sempitnya.

"I can't... aahhh... inihhhh.. nikmathhhh.. shit... oohhh..." desah Kyuhyun sembari mempercepat genjotannya sembari berusaha menemukan titik prostat Yesung. ia juga ingin pasangannya menikmati sesi bercinta mereka.

"AAAHHHHHH... di-disanahhhh... oohhhh...lagihhh hyunhhh... aahhh... ooohhhh... ssshhhh... kerashhhh omohhh lebihhhh...aaakkkhhhh..." teriak Yesung sembari melengkungkan tubuhnya kala Kyuhyun menumbuk titik prostatnya dengan begitu nikmat membuat ia kelimpungan.

"Disanahhh.. baiklahhh... rasakanhh inihhhh..." ucap Kyuhyun sembari semakin brutal menggenjot lubang Yesung membuat Yesung hampir gila merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Oohhh... dahhh... tanghhhh... eemmmhhhh... hyunghhh...akuhhh... OOOHHHHHHH..." jerit Yesung kala klimaksnya yang kedua datang menghampiri seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya bertautan erat berikut lubangnya yang menyempit dan sperma yang mengucur deras dari kejantanannya tapi nampaknya Kyuhyun belum karena ia masih asyik menggenjot tubuh Yesung.

"Sehhhbentarrhhh... aahhhh... sempithhhh... ooohhh..." desah Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar klimaksnya, Yesung pun turut berpartisipasi dengan menngencangkan lubangnya menjepit erat kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Aaahhh... yeshhh babyhhhh... oohhh akuhhh datanghhh... AAHHHH..." desah Kyuhyun sembari melesakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam dan mengelurkan sperma dalam lubang Yesung. ia pun langsung memeluk Yesung erat dan menghirup aroma vanilla dari ceruk leher Yesung, sedangkan Yesung hanya memejamkan matanya kala cairan hangat mengalir di lubangnya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk sekedar meminta Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan dengan Yesung yang telah memakai seragamnya yang baru karena seragamnya yang kemarin sudah tidak bisa digunakan dan beruntung Kyuhyun sudah membelikan yang baru, bahkan ia kaget kala buku-bukunya sudah dipindah oleh entah siapa di kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka –Yesung saja sebenarnya- makan dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena dapat dipastikan Yesung akan telat akibat aktivitas yang ia lakukan pagi tadi dengan Kyuhyun. Oh mengingatnya membuat muka Yesung memerah.

"Uhuk uhuk." Dan tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Baby. Kau tak akan terlambat tenang saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan segelas air pada Yesung yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Yesung lalu menggumamkan terimakasih pada Kyuhyun.

"Kita berangkat sayang?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yesung dengan pipi bersemu merah kala Kyuhyun menggandengnya di depan para maid.

"Kita ke Seoul Senior High School." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Ann ahjussi kala mereka sudah duduk di dalam mobil.

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Dan mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan padat Seoul.

"Hyung, kau tidak bekerja?." Tanya Yesung membuka percakapan, memang hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik setelah bercinta tadi pagi.

"Hm, nanti aku akan ke kantor setelah memastikan kau selamat di sekolahmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengambil sebotol wine lalu menuangkannya di gelas.

"Kau mau wine?." Tanyanya pada Yesung yang terus memandang gerak geriknya.

"Ani, lambungku tidak kuat jika minum alkohol." Jawab Yesung sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri disekolah." Lanjut Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun meminum winenya yang pasti sangat mahal.

"Hm? Dan dibully oleh lintah-lintah darat sialan itu? Jangan bercanda." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari mencondongkan badannya kearah Yesung yang langsung merona merah dan tak lupa Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir kissable Yesung yang seakan minta dikecup. Kyuhyun seakan tak peduli pada Eunhyuk –wakilnya yang ditaksir Donghae sejak pertama bertemu-dan Ann ahjussi yang hanya melirik malas kearah Tuan Mudanya. Dimana Donghae? Oh ia ada di mobil yang tepat dibelakangnya.

"E-em. Darimana hyung tahu?." Tanya Yesung sembari memalingkan wajah memerahnya.

"Aku punya banya koneksi sayang, kau lupa aku King. Sang ketua mafia The Devil." Jawab Kyuhyun sombong sembari merangkul pinggang Yesung agar mendekat kepadanya.

"Ya ya. Dan kau namja tertampan di dunia ini. Dasar narsis bin sombong." Ucap Yesung yang diakhiri bisikan tak suka.

"Hahaha. Itu kau tahu. Oh iya, ini." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu melempar kotak berisi Ipond6 pada paha Yesung.

"Eh? I-inikan, Ipond5 yang terbaru itu. Eh bukan ini Ipond6, MWO? Aku bahkan belum melihatnya di TV." Ucap Yesung tak percaya lalu memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu untukmu sebagai ganti ponselmu yang hilang kemarin malam." Ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut lalu menghidupkannya.

"Wah, gomawo hyung. Ah tapi aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Ini terlalu berlebihan bagiku, kau bisa saja membelikanku ponsel biasa hyung. Tak perlu semahal ini." Ucap Yesung sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun sambil memandang sedih ponsel itu, ia sebenarnya ingin tapi apa haknya.

"Hei jangan berkata begitu, anggap ini hadiah dariku, lagipula kau pacarku sekarang. Aku berhak memanjamu dan kau berhak mendapatkan ini. Sini akan kuajarkan cara memakainya." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menyeret Yesung mendekat lagi agar bisa melihat dengan baik apa yang akan ia ajarkan, sedangkan Yesung dengan santai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

Dan jadilah selama perjalanan ke sekolah Yesung itu diisi dengan celotehan Kyuhyun yang mengajari Yesung atau pekikan kagum Yesung melihat kemampuan ponsel itu. Eunhyuk dan Ann ahjussi hanya tersenyum melihat Tuan Muda mereka yang rasanya menjadi lebih hangat dengan kehadiran Yesung. apalagi namja itu memang benar-benar manis dan polos tak lupa ekspresi lucunya kala Kyuhyun mengajarinya. Benar-benar namja yang unik, tak salah rasanya Kyuhyun jatuh hati padanya. Kini mereka pun sudah menganggapnya sebaik adik –untuk Eunhyuk- dan anak –untuk Ann ahjussi-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di halaman sekolah Yesung yang untungnya Yesung tidak telat karena disana masih banyak murid-murid yang berjalan santai di halaman sekolah.

Siiing~~

Semua orang yang ada di halaman sekolah maupun teras sekolah langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya ataupun kegiatan mereka kala melihat hampir 25 buah mobil hitam ditambah mobil berhiaskan permata dan emas berada di tengah-tengah dan berhenti tepat di halaman sekolah mereka yang luas. Bahkan murid-murid dan para guru tak lupa Kepala Sekolah yang berada dalam ruangan mereka tergopoh-gopoh menuju halaman sekolah untuk menemui sekumpulan anggota mafia The Devil berikut King. Tentu mereka tahu itu adalah mafia The Devil, siapa lagi di dunia ini yang memiliki mobil berhiaskan permata dan emas kalau bukan King sang ketua mafia The Devil, tapi yang ada di kepala para murid dan guru.

'_Apa yang dilakukan King di Seoul Senior High School.'_ Batin mereka semua serentak.

Saat pintu terbuka segera anggota The Devil disana membungkukkan badannya kearah King dan semua penghuni Seoul Senior High School tercekat melihat Kyuhyun sang King telah keluar dari mobilnya dengan dandanan yang menawan dan sangat tampan membuat para siswi, uke dan guru yeoja menjerit histeris bahkan ada yang pingsan.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. rasanya aku telah membuat seisi sekolah gempar, bahkan Kepala Sekolah pun sampai rela keluar ruangan kemari. Haruskah kuanggap ini sebuah sambutan." Ucap Kyuhyun malas sambil menyeringai mengejek kearah Kepala Sekolah yang membuat semakin banyak yeoja dan namja uke tumbang dengan darah mengalir deras dari hidung mereka.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan pembantaian disini. Mungkin." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai sadis, kala melihat wajah ngeri setiap orang disana. Perlukah aku memberitahu bahwa raut ngeri dan jeritan kesakitan orang adalah hiburan bagi sang King.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan My Queen tercinta." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menengok kedalam mobil.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk menarik seseorang dalam mobilnya membuat semua orang disana kembali menahan nafas. Oke perlukah aku mengulang bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang berani duduk di mobilnya. Eh? Aku sudah mengulanginya.

Dan mereka semakin menahan nafas hingga akan pingsan kecuali satu orang namja yang menggeram marah saat melihat seorang namja manis yang disinyalir bernama Kim Jongwoon aka Kim Yesung, murid miskin yang selalu dibully karena merupakan siswa termiskin meskipun ia memiliki raut manis. Dan sekarang ia datang dengan penampilan luar biasa manis kalau tak mau menyebutnya cantik, dan lagi ia digandeng oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun sang King, yang benar saja. Apa dunia sudah terbalik? Namun kata-kata King selanjutnya membuat mereka bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku penasaran, siapa orang yang pernah menorehkan luka di kulit indah My Queen. Apa ya, yang harus kulakukan pada mereka. Kurasa membunuh mereka akan menyenangkan, oh tidak menyiksa mereka lebih menarik." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai sadis yang berhasil membuat lapangan hening dan jantung para manusia disana berdegup kencang.

Ia sudah akan melanjutkan 'gurauannya' kalau saja Eunhyuk tak menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa sekarang waktunya ke kantor.

"Ah, sayang sekali waktuku habis. Dengar kalian semua, mulai sekarang jangan ada yang berani melukai My Queen jika tak ingin berurusan denganku, kalian tak akan mau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pada hidup kalian." Ancam Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam semua makhluk disana.

"Kau tidak punya teman disini baby?." Tanya Kyuhyun pelan sembari memandang Yesung lembut sungguh berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Em, aku... ah, itu Sehunnie dan Changminie. Mereka temanku hyung." Ucap Yesung setelah mengedarkan pandangannya dan menangkap sosok kedua sahabatnya dan melambai semangat kearah mereka yang dibalas lambaian kaku.

"Panggil mereka." Perintah Kyuhyun pada salah satu anggotanya yang bernama Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai.

Dengan segera Kai menghampiri kedua orang namja manis yang bergetar ketakutan dan menyuruh mereka mendekat kearah King. Mereka pun berjalan lambat-lambat kearah Yesung.

"Jadi kalian temannya My Queen?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menyelidik sembari menatap tajam dua orang namja manis di depannya. Mereka pun segera menganggukkan kepala karena takut melihat tatapan sang King.

"Hyung~. Jangan seperti itu~ kau membuat temanku ketakutan. Kau tahu itu." Rajuk Yesung sembari menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Iya, iya sayang. Baiklah aku titip Yesung pada kalian. Sekarang pergilah. Dan aku ingin 60 orang tetap di sini untuk menjaga My Queen. Donghae dan Kai kalian bertanggung jawab disini. Iya-iya kau juga ikut Jung Yunho." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan malas mengusir dua namja manis yang langsung lari tunggang langgang tanpa memperdulikan Yesung dan menghentikan Yunho yang akan protes.

"Yes My King." Jawab mereka serempak sembari membungkukkan badannya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab 'Hm' oleh sang King.

"Baiklah My Queen, aku berangkat dulu. Jaga diri baik-baik." Pamit Kyuhyun lalu mencium mesra sang Queen yang berhasil membuat makhluk disana bengong mendadak dan para Fujoshi yang melonjak senang. Lalu Kyuhyun pun memasuki mobilnya meninggalkan Yesung yang memerah.

Sejenak halaman itu kembali hening sampai beberapa orang mulai membubarkan diri meninggalkan halaman, sedangkan Yesung masih setia menatap kepergian Kyuhyun meski sudah tidak terlihat.

"My Lady, tidakkah sebaiknya anda memasuki kelas anda, bel sudah berbunyi." Ucap Donghae sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Gumam Yesung dengan wajah memerah sambil berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya.

"Tapi itu yang diperintahkan oleh King, My Lady." Jawab Donghae yang berada di depan Yesung.

"Dasar iblis mesum sialan." Gumam Yesung jengkel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini jam istirahat tengah dimulai dengan malas Yesung mengeluarkan Ipond6 yang baru saja dibelikan Kyuhyun dan juga headset, ia sedang ingin mendengarkan music. Namun sebuah pekikan dan tangan putih pucat membuatnya berhenti karena merampas Ipond6nya.

"Hyaaaaaaa...inikan inikan, Ipond6 yang itu, Omona Yethung hyung dalimana kau bitha mendapatkannya? Ini bahkan akan belum ada di Korea." Pekik Sehun senang sembari memeluk Ipond itu.

"Eh? Aku dibelikan Kyuhyun hyung, Sehunie." Jawab Yesung setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Mwo? Bagaimana ia bitha mendapatkan ini ya?." Tanya Sehun bingung setelah mengembalikan Ipond Yesung.

"Tentu saja koneksi, kau tahu ia seorang ketua mafia The Devil. Apa yang tak bisa ia lakukan? Bahkan sahabat kita pun sudah ia embat." Ucap Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk, bukan sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu tapi sibuk menolak rayuan namja mesum yang ia tahu bernama Jung Yunho.

"Em, Yesung hyung, bisakah kau menyingkirkan bodyguardmu ini dariku? Ia sungguh mengganggu pemandangan dan merusak saraf otakku dengan semua kalimatnya." Ucap Changmin sembari mendorong kepala Yunho yang entah bagaimana bisa melesak di lehernya, membuatnya geli saja.

"Ne? Oh Yunho hyung, jangan ganggu temanku." Pinta Yesung sembari menatap HoMin yang entahlah kenapa sekarang mereka malah tarik-tarikan tangan. Sepertinya Changmin ingin sekali memukul wajah mesum Yunho dengan kamus tebalnya jika Yunho tidak melepaskannya. Sekarang juga.

"Ini juga demi keselamatanmu." Tambah Yesung sembari menunjukkan Ipondnya. Bukan, bukan maksud Yesung melaporkan Yunho ke Kyuhyun hanya saja Yunho bisa habis jika Changmin emosi.

"Baiklah My Lady." Menyerah, akhirnya Yunho melepaskan Changmin setelah mencium tangannya dan bunyi BUK dari buku Changmin yang menghantam kepala Yunho.

"Hyung, ayo ke kantin. Aku lapal." Ucap Sehun setelah memperhatikan adegan di depannya.

"Ne. Baiklah. Ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Yesung pada Changmin dan para bodyguardnya yang langsung berjajar baik di depan maupun belakang dengan jumlah masing-masing 5 orang selebihnya berjaga di luar atau tempat lain disekitar sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju kantin sekolah diwarnai bisik-bisik para murid sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Yesung dengan tatapan menghina ataupun tak banyak pula yang menatap takut bahkan langsung pergi kala melihat Yesung. Hingga salah seorang dari mereka maju dengan sebuah ember dan menyiramkannya kepada Yesung beruntung para bodyguard dengan sigap memindah Yesung ke tempat aman lalu menggiring yeoja itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

"Terima Kasih." Gumam Yesung kecil pada Kai yang menyeretnya tadi.

"Itu sudah kewajiban kami My Lady." Jawab Kai sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Mereka pun meneruskan perjalanannya hingga salah seorang menyeruak masuk ke dalam rombongan itu. Para bodyguard memberinya jalan menuju Yesung meski tidak membungkuk karena namja itu masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya Kyuhyun akan menyukai sampah sepertimu, memangnya apa yang kau berikan padanya? Oh ya, tubuhmu. Pasti kau bekerja kepada Kyuhyun sebagai slavenya iya kan?." tanya namja itu yang mendapat tawa dari para murid yang menyaksikannya.

"Enak saja kau bilang, Yesung hyung tidak serendah itu. Kau yang pelacur sialan." Balas Changmin sembari menatap tajam Sungmin –namja yang menggeram marah saat di halaman dan membully Yesung tadi-.

"Oh oh oh. Lihatlah ada rusa yang menyalak disini. Kau tahu, teman sialanmu itu pantas mendapatkan ini."

PLAK

Bukan bukan, tamparan itu bukan dari Changmin kepada Sungmin tapi dari Sungmin kepada Yesung. Membuat semua orang menahan nafas melihat keberanian Sungmin menampar Yesung.

"Kau. Namja murahan sialan tidak akan pernah pantas bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya yang bersanding dengannya adalah aku. Kau dengar? Jadi kau harus menyingkir dari Kyuhyun. Sialan." Ucap Sungmin sembari bersiap menampar Yesung yang sedari tadi diam saja dan menunduk namun ia ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bangsat. Cepat lepaskan aku." Bentak Sungmin kasar.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda Lee. Tapi anda sudah keterlaluan, kami memaafkan anda yang sudah menampar My Lady sekali dan sekarang kami tidak akan membiarkan melukai My Lady lagi atau anda berada dekat dengan My Lady. Ini juga demi keselamatan anda." Ucap Yunho tenang sembari mencengkram erat tangan Sungmin.

"Sialan." Ucap Sungmin sembari menarik kasar tangannya lalu berlalu dari saja dan tanpa ia sadari ada 4 bodyguard yang mengikutinya.

"My Lady, anda baik-baik saja?." Tanya Donghae pada Yesung.

"Ne Gwenchana. Aku bukan namja lemah yang akan menangis atau pingsan hanya karena ditampar." Balas Yesung sembari tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah."

"_Iya King. Baiklah akan ada seseorang yang menjemput anda."_ Ucap Kai pada ponselnya menarik perhatian Yesung.

"Hei, Kau memberitahu Kyuhyun hyung tentang tadi?." Tanya Yesung dengan mata membulat kaget berikut para manusia yang ada disana.

"Tentu saja, My Lady itu pesan dari King." Jawab Kai santai yang berhasil membuat Yesung jantungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And TBC

.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah Kyuhyun datang? Kita saksikan chap depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HYYYAAAAAAAAAAA... apa yang sudah aku tuliiiiiisssss... omonaaaaaaaaaa...

Yoona : memangnya kau lupa, kau tadi kan membuat nc?.

Mwo? Aku bahkan tidak merasa membuatnyaaaaaaaaaaa...

Yoona : dasar kau itu.

Baiklah lupakan yang diatas, maaf jika ncnya gak banget karena aku gak mengoreksinya sama sekali, aku terlalu malu jika harus membacanya ulang.

Oke ini aku lanjut karena review para readers yang bikin aku gatel pengen ngetik sequelnya dan juga ku merasa bersalah karena Mafia and I penuh dengan typo, kuharap ini tidak terlalu banyak typo karena aku sama sekali tidak mengoreksinya sebab ada '_ehem ehem'_nya.

Dan aku berterima kasih readers berhasil menambah pekerjaanku. #bercanda kok.

Sebenarnya aku emang suka banget kok sama nie FF jadi no problem. Aku tidak tahu kali ini mau berapa chapter kita lihat aja, mungkin 4 atau 5 cukup.

Yah, waktunya balas review :

gnagyu : hehe chingu, aku kembali dengan sequelnya loh. Hehehe semoga suka ya. Makasih udah review

ermagyu : iya chingu, dulunya aku emang pengen bikin Homin, tapi entah kenapa kehilangan feel jadi aku tulis lagi dengan cast KyuSung.

Iya iya ini aku bikin sequelnya loh, aku juga bikin berchapter nih. Moga suka ya. Gomawo udh review

ErmaClouds13 : hahaha... iya iya ini udah lanjut chingu, moga suka ya. Gomawo udah review

dewicloudsddangko : makasih udh d blang bagus. Iya maaf ne, moga ini gak banyak typo. Ini aku kasih sequel. Gomawo udah review

iwsumpter : hehhe, maaf itu typo chingu, iya iya aku bikinin sequel nih, gak ush todong" gitu. Hehehe moga suka, gomawo udh review.

shitao47 : iya iya iyaaa... ini udah aku bikini sequel, moga suka. Gomawo udah review

ajib4ff : iya chingu. Maafnya. Gomawo udh review , ini aku bikinin sequel.

ryani clouds : iya chingu, itu typo maaf. Ini aku bikinin sequel sebagai permintaan maaf. Gomawo udh review

Idda KyuSung : iya chingu, maafnya. Ini aku bikinin sequel, moga suka. Gomawo udh review

Jy : iya iya ini aku bikinin sequel. Makasih udh review

anjaw : wah gomawo ne, udah dibilang daebak n keren. Ne, Appa emang keren banget klo gitu, hehehe.. apa lagi Umma cute cute gitu.. aahhh #gigitjari.. iya ini aku buat sequelnya, sama-sama chingu. Makasih udah review

rina afrida : ne ini udah aku buatin sequelnya loh. Hahaha... ndek atas udah lumayan kan tahu gimana sifat Appa ke Umma. Makasih udh nunggu. Gomawo udh review

Putri2434 : iya ini aku bikinin sequelnya chingu. Maaf ya emang yang kemarin itu banyak typonya moga ini gak terlalu banyak. Gomawo udh review

clouds23 : wah gomawo udah dibilang keren, aku seneng banget. Iya ini nih aku bikinin sequel, moga suka. Gomawo udh review

Guest : iya ini dulunya Homin, maaf ya banyak typonya. Makasih udh dibilang bagus, iya ini aku buatin sequel. Moga suka n gomawo udh reiew

Guest (2) : hahaha iya iya ini aku lanjutin, gak ush nangis donk kkk~. Makasih udh review

: hahaha. Maaf, nah ini aku bikinin sequel, moga yang ini kamu juga suka. Gomawo udh review


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : The New Life with Mafia

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Rated : aduh ini udah masuk M, #pake panci?. Apa yang harus kulakukan...

Genre : Romance/Humor

Main cast : KyuSung always KyuSung

Other Cast : Nyusul...

Disclaimer : SM Entertaiment, ortu mereka, tuhan dan para Fans mereka.

Summary : Gak jelas yang penting ada ceritanya.

WARNING : oke ini BL, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, OOC tingkat tinggi yang hanya dikhususkan bagi para Fujoshi jadi yang nonFujoshi harap menghilang, NC yang gak banget, FF abal, gak banget dan mohon berhati-hati dalam memilih membaca atau tidak agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review chingu

Belum juga baca udah ditagih... author buruk nih -_-"

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalo udah baca jangan lupa review... nih aku persembahkan untuk para KyuSung Shipper

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"Apa kau gila? Aku hanya ditampar ingat bukan diculik oleh mafia lain." Ucap Yesung gusar sembari berjalan cepat menuju kantin tak lupa menyeret kedua sahabatnya tak lupa diikuti para bodyguard.

"Hei memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Changmin saat mereka sudah mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi di pojok kantin.

"Kau tidak tahu Kyuhyun hyung. Ukh... dia pasti akan membunuhnya." Gumam Yesung sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik kedua lengannya berhasil membuat kedua sahabatnya mendelik kaget.

"Mwo? Thekejam itu? Padahal hanya ditampal, lagipula bukankah Thungmin hyung thepupu jauh King." Tanya Sehun kaget sembari membulatkan matanya.

"Ne. Bahkan ia membunuh 3 orang namja yang berniat memperkosaku dulu." Jawab Yesung masih tetap dalam posisinya.

"Mwo? Hyung diperkosa? Bagaimana kejadiannya? Ceritakan pada kami." Pinta Changmin tidak sabar sembari menggoyangkan bahu Yesung.

"Aku hampir diperkosa bukan diperkosa Minie." Ucap Yesung membetulkan ucapan Changmin. Sangat berbeda artinya loh.

"Iya iya. Thudahlah hyung, ayo celitakan. Kau mau aku mati penasalan." Pinta Sehun sambil menatap penasaran Yesung.

"Tapi tetap saja artinya berbeda. Hhhaaahhh... baiklah." Jawab Yesung malas sembari menceritakan segalanya pada kedua sahabatnya dan berhenti kala pesanan datang lalu ia bercerita kembali.

"Oh. Lalu, lalu pagi ini bagaimana? Hyung kan tinggal di Manthon Manithon Manthin Manthan. Akh thulit thekali bilangnya." Ucap Sehun frustasi karena kesulitan mengucapkan kata 'Mansion' yang membuat kedua sahabatnya terkikik geli.

"Mansion Sehunie. Man-Si-On." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum geli mencoba membenarkan ucapan Sehun.

"Em, iya di Man-thi-in Man-thi-an Man-thi-on. WUUAA... aku bitha. Hyung, hyung, dengal MAN-THI-ON, hehehe... bagaimana lathanya?." Tanya Sehun semangat karena sudah berhasil mengatakan 'Mansion' meski perlu dieja dulu sambil memakan spagettinya.

"Em, kau tahu luar biasa. Mansion Cho sangat luas dan itu juga merupalan markas The Devil. Desainnya sungguh megah dan seperti kembali ke masa Victoria dulu pokoknya luar biasa. Dan kamar Kyuhyun hyung sangat luas bahkan kelas kita kurang luas, beeeeesssaaaarrrr sekali dan kasurnya sangat nyaman. Yah da-dan pagi ini ka-kami be-ber- kau tahu bercinta." Ucap Yesung semangat yang diakhiri nada gugup sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Wow pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau tinggal disana. Dan hubungan kalian berkembang pesat sekali ya." Ucap Changmin kagum sembari memakan pastanya.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan tidak percaya aku tinggal disana. Ini terasa seperti sebuah dongeng. Dan yah bisa dibilang begitulah hubungan kami." Ucap Yesung yang sudah terbebas dari rasa malunya lalu kembali memakan pastanya.

Suasana cukup ramai oleh celotehan murid lain sedangkan Yesung, Changmin dan Sehun memilih diam dan sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Keramaian itu tak bertahan lama, kala pintu kantin terbuka perlahan oleh salah satu anak buah Kyuhyun lalu menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan tenang meski matanya menatap tajam penuh amarah seisi kantin membuat beberapa siswa-siswi gemetar ketakutan lalu bertemu mata dengan Yesung, segera saja pandangannya melembut meski ia masih tampak murka dan berjalan tenang menghampiri Yesung berikut para bodyguard di belakangnya, langkah yang diambil Kyuhyun terdengar menggema di kantin itu karena suasana yang sunyi dan setiap langkahnya berhasil menambah ketegangan di kantin.

"Oh, wow sepertinya rajamu sudah datang." Ucap Changmin sembari ikut memandang pintu kantin.

"Yesungie. Baby? Are you okay?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari memeriksa bagian tubuh Yesung dan menggeram marah kala ia melihat bekas kemerahan di pipi chubby Yesung.

"Cepat bawa namja sialan itu kemari." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh tekanan sembari mengeluarkan hawa membunuh di sekitarnya membuat semua orang ketakutan bahkan membeku di tempat saking ketakutannya.

Dengan segera pula kantin dikosongkan menyisakan KyuSung, ChangHun dan para bodyguard karena tahu Kyuhyun akan membunuh namja itu.

"Hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya." Rayu Yesung pada Kyuhyun sembari menatap memohon tak lupa mencengkram jas Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Tidak. Dia pantas mendapatkannya agar ia tahu ancamanku bukanlah omong kosong. Dan kalian kenapa bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, kalian ingin kubunuh juga?." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Yesung dari samping lalu diakhiri bentakan pada anak buahnya.

"Maafkan kami King. Itu sungguh diluar pikiran kami. Kami pikir Tuan Muda Lee tidak akan berani melukai My Lady." Jawab Yunho mewakili rekannya.

"Hyung, kumohon. Dia hanya menamparku bukan berarti kau harus membunuhnya." Rayu Yesung lagi sembari mencoba meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun yang hanya memandangnya datar.

Sepertinya sang devil benar-benar bangkit karena ia bahkan tidak menemukan pandangan lembut yang biasa ia terima dari Kyuhyun kala melihatnya meski tidak ada amarah disana, ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti sangat murka. Dan itu membuatnya semakin takut, Kyuhyun akan membunuh Sungmin. Karena dia.

"Hyu-" perkataan Yesung terpotong oleh salah seorang anak buah Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki kantin sembari menyeret seorang namja manis yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin.

"King. Ini dia namja yang sudah menampar My Lady." Ucap salah seorang anak buahnya sembari menyeret Sungmin yang terus meronta dan mendudukkannya sejauh lima langkah dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung memasang wajah memelas kala melihat tubuh Kyuhyun menjulang tinggi tak jauh darinya, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menatap Sungmin datar, melirik sedikit Sungmin menemukan Yesung yang tengah dipeluk erat Kyuhyun. Membuat rasa bencinya terhadap Yesung semakin besar.

"Lee. Sungmin. Sepupu dekatku, anak tunggal dari keluarga Lee, pewaris Lee Corp." Ucap Kyuhyun membuyarkan pikiran Sungmin dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin tak lupa dengan memeluk Yesung sembari menyebutkan identitas Sungmin.

"Berani sekali kau melukai My Queen. Seharusnya kau tahu aku tak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah melukai My Queen, tak peduli jika itu saudaraku bahkan kedua orangtuaku sekalipun. Aku akan menghukum mereka. Dengan caraku." Ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai sadis, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung sejenak hanya untuk menunduk dan mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar ia dapat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sungmin.

"Kudengar, kedua orangtuamu mengincar harta keluargaku, apa itu benar sepupuku? dan bukankah kau jatuh cinta pada sosok King ini?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dan mengeratkan tangannya kini turun mencengkram erat leher Sungmin membuat Sungmin sesak dan membuka mulutnya lebar berusaha mengais oksigen.

"K-Kyu, ku-mohon hahh le-lepas-kan hahh a-ku. A-Aku ak-an hahh me- hahhlakukan a-pa saja a-sal ka-kau hahh mele-paskan-ku." Ucap Sungmin diantara perjuangannya mengais oksigen sembari menatap melas Kyuhyun.

"Melepaskanmu? Setelah kau menampar My Queen? Jangan mimpi. Kau akan mati ditanganku." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menyentakkan tangannya yang ada di leher Sungmin membuat namja manis itu terhempas ke lantai.

"Ku-Kumohon Kyu, jangan lakukan itu. A-Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Kenapa kau tidak memilihku, lagipula apa bagusnya namja murahan itu."

PLAK DUK BRAK

"Jangan coba-coba menghina My Queen, kau lintah darat sialan." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin setelah kembali menampar Sungmin lalu menendangnya hingga tubuh namja manis itu menabrak meja kantin dan membuat meja tersebut patah. Dengan tertatih Sungmin mencoba bangkit berdiri meski seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk.

"Ti-Tidak hyung, kumohon jangan lakukan ini hyung." Teriak Yesung sambil memegang lengan Kyuhyun erat membuat langkah Kyuhyun menuju Sungmin terhenti. Sejenak Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yesung, ia menatap cukup lama Yesung yang memberinya tatapan memohon.

"Tidak, dia pantas mati. Dengan tanganku sendiri. Menyingkirlah." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin lalu menyentak tangan Yesung hingga hampir saja Yesung terjatuh jika tidak ada Donghae yang menahannya, Kyuhyun pun bersiap menembak Sungmin.

"Siapapun yang berani menyentuh My Queen pasti mati ditanganku." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang gemetar ketakutan. Sungmin sadar apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah, dan kini ia menyesal tapi semua sudah terlambat. Ia akan mati, dan ironisnya ia dibunuh oleh orang yang ia cintai meski bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kyuhyun berhenti satu langkah di hadapan Sungmin lalu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Sungmin. Dan ia menarik pelatuknya sembari tersenyum sadis.

Tak ada bunyi, ya tentu saja, tapi peluru itu telah menembus daging Sungmin. Pistol Kyuhyun dilengkapi alat peredam suara untuk menghindari keramaian, akan merepotkan jika pistol itu bersuara.

Yesung terdiam membeku kala melihat tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tak bernyawa perlahan merosot, dan terbaring kaku di lantai kantin berikut dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari luka tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Changmin yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat semuanya langsung membeku dan sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Dengan santai Kyuhyun menyimpan pistolnya lalu mengambil sapu tangan untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Kita pulang. Sekolah dibubarkan." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin lalu berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan menarik Yesung keluar kantin untuk pulang.

"Ta-Tadi itu apa?." Tanya Changmin sembari berbisik ketakutan menatap tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak kaku.

"Hyu-Hyung hiks... Thehun takut.. a-apa yang haluth kita lakukan." Ucap Sehun takut sembari meremas lengan Changmin, sungguh ini baru pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan pembunuhan secara langsung, mungkin ia memang biasa melihat film laga tapi ini adalah kenyataan dan itu sungguh mengguncangnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan Sehunie dan Changminie?." Tanya Yesung sembari menatap khawatir pada kedua sahabatnya. Mereka pasti sangat tergunjang melihat kejadian tadi, Yesung sendiri masih merasa ketakutan karena tadi kali pertamanya melihat Kyuhyun murka dan membunuh seseorang.

Mereka berhenti sejenak karena pertanyaan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berfikir. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Yesung dimana ada Changmin yang berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang menangis. Setelah cukup lama berfikir akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Kau benar, Kai Yunho bawa mereka juga ke Mansion Cho." Perintah Kyuhyun pada Yunho dan Kai yang dengan senang hati dituruti oleh mereka.

Yunho dan Kai berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan Changmin lalu memegang erat lengan kedua namja manis tersebut dan menyeret mereka mengikuti King.

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan kami. Hyu-Hyung, Yesung hyung." Teriak Changmin memanggil Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Minie, Hunie, kalian ikuti saja mereka. Kita akan ke Mansion Cho. Itu demi keselamatan kalian juga. Dan tolong lepaskan lengan mereka." Ucap Yesung dari tempatnya berdiri mencoba menenangkan mereka.

Yunho dan Kai pun melepaskan lengan Changmin dan Sehun, sedangkan ChangHun mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Yesung lalu berjalan mengikuti Yunho dan Kai yang menuntun mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hm?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung, saat ini mereka berada di mobil Kyuhyun dan dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ne hyung, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Yesung lirih sembari menatap keluar jendela.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu menarik Yesung mendekat kearahnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau marah padaku?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari medongakkan wajah Yesung yang menunduk.

"Aniyo hyung." Jawab Yesung lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana penjelasanmu tentang sikapmu ini?." Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba sabar menghadapi kekasih kecilnya ini.

"Aku hanya sedih saja. Itu saja hyung." Jawab Yesung lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat yang tentunya dengan senang hati dibalas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sedih kenapa sayang?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengelus lembut kepalanya Yesung yang tenggelam di ceruk lehernya.

"Aku sedih kau membunuh seseorang lagi." Jawab Yesung lirih dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Itu memang sudah keharusan, bagi kami para mafia membunuh adalah makanan kami sehari-hari." Jawab Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan mengelus lembut rambut Yesung.

"Itu yang kutakutkan. Kau akan terbiasa hyung, lalu suatu saat kau akan membunuhku tanpa sadar seakan nyawaku tidak ada artinya bagimu." Jawaban Yesung berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersentak lalu dengan segera Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongakkan wajah Yesung.

Hanya untuk melihat raut kesedihan Yesung yang membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu, kau terlalu berpikiran jauh. Hentikan itu." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menatap tajam Yesung.

"Tapi hyung-"

Mendengar Yesung akan memprotes dengan segera Kyuhyun melumat bibir Yesung dengan sedikit kasar dan dalam. Untuk meyakinkan Yesung bahwa dirinya akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka semua sudah tiba di Mansion Cho, KyuSung, Homin dan Kaihun pun duduk santai di ruang tengah, dimana Donghae? Oh sepertinya ia sedang PDKT dengan Eunhyuk. Saat ini mereka tengah berdiskusi tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi dan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, kalian bingung dengan posisi Yunho dan Kai? Tidak. Yakin kalian tidak bingung? Seratus persen.

Baiklah karena aku sangat baik aku akan membagikan infonya meski kalian tidak bingung. Jung Yunho adalah tangan kanan Kyuhyun, ia orang yang pertama kali akan Kyuhyun temui kala masalah datang dan Yunho biasanya yang menyusun strategi atau pun berada di lapangan untuk 'membersihkan' pemberontak kecil maupun besar. Sedangkan Kai atau Kim Jongin ia lebih rendah dari Yunho namun memiliki kedudukan tertinggi Ketiga setelah sang King dan Yunho di The Devil, Kai bisa dibilang wakil Yunho karena ia yang biasa memimpin para anggota The Devil setelah diberi perintah oleh Yunho. Dan tentunya mereka orang-orang yang sangat hebat dalam politik dunia gelap.

"Baiklah, secara tidak resmi kalian berdua masuk ke dalam anggota The Devil dan tidak boleh jauh dari kami." Ucap Kyuhyun malas sembari melirik ChangHun. Bagaimana tidak malas ia harus memasukkan bocah ingusan yang bahkan menangis kala melihat pembunuhan. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sebagai King.

"Eh? A-Apa?." Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Itu berarti kalian dalam pengawasan kami." Ucap Yunho sembari menatap senang Changmin dengan begini ia pasti bisa mendapatkan namja manis itu dengan mudah.

"Kalian bisa tinggal disini mulai sekarang, kudengar kalian tinggal di Panti Asuhan. Mulai sekarang tinggallah disini." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat berat yang berhasil membuahkan pekikan kaget Yesung, Changmin, dan Sehun.

"Kalian bisa sekamar dengan Kai atau Yunho. Terserah kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun malas lalu berdiri bersiap kembali ke kantor.

"Hyung, mau kemana?." Tanya Yesung sembari ikut berdiri membuat semua orang disana ikut berdiri.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, aku ada rapat 20 menit lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari melihat jam tangannya lalu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Em, aku antar sampai pintu hyung." Ucap Yesung menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun menuju pintu utama Mansion Cho tentunya diikuti Homin dan Kaihun.

Memang hubungan mereka kembali baik bahkan semakin mesra semenjak insiden di mobil Kyuhyun tadi.

"Baiklah hyung pergi dulu. Jaga rumah sayang." Pamit Kyuhyun sembari mencium lama kening Yesung membuat sang empunya merona malu.

"Ne hyung, hati-hati. Cepat pulang." Ucap Yesung malu-malu lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun yang dibalas elusan lembut di kepala Yesung. Dan dengan itu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya yang luar biasa mewah itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Mereka sudah seperti suami istri saja." Gumam Kai yang berdiri di belakang Sehun sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping namja manis itu sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk malu-malu dan menyandar pada tubuh Kai.

"Memang benar-benar mesra. Kapan ya? Kita bisa seperti mereka Minie?." Ucap Yunho menerawang sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Changmin dan mengecup lembut pipi chubby Changmin.

DUAK

Dan dapat kita lihat secara slow montion Yunho terpental cukup jauh dan menabrak dinding disana.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku, beruang mesum." Ucap Changmin kesal seusai menendang Yunho, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya Changmin berjalan menuju ruang tengah mendahului Kai, Sehun, dan Yesung yang melongo melihat kejadian tadi.

Yunho sendiri yang sudah berdiri sembari bersandar di tembok tersenyum geli bercampur ringisan kecil, lumayan sakit juga tendangannya tapi itu belum seberapa dibanding luka tembak yang biasa ia terima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Kyuhyun pergi, Kaihun, Homin dan Yesung pun kembali ke ruang tengah. Meski Changmin telah tiba lebih dulu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita atur siapa yang sekamar dengan Kai?." Tanya Yesung memulai percakapan setelah mereka duduk kembali di sofa ruang tengah.

"Aku sekamar dengan Cry Baby saja." Jawab Kai santai tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang melotot padanya karena ia tahu Cry Baby pasti ditujukan padanya.

"Baiklah, berarti Changminie sekamar dengan Yunho hyung ne." Putus Yesung yang membuat Changmin menatap ngeri dan Yunho yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Mwo? Tidak bisa begitu hyung~. Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan beruang mesum itu, nanti keperjakaanku hilang bagaimana?." Rajuk Changmin sembari menatap melas Yesung.

"Tidak bisa Changminie, kau harus sekamar dengan Yunho hyung. Kau mau tidur di luar?." Tanya Yesung yang mendapat gelengan dari Changmin.

"Tapi hyung, bukankah Mansion ini luas dan memiliki banyak kamar." Protes Changmin lagi sembari menatap melas Yesung.

"Memang benar, tapi kau tidak dengar apa kata Kyuhyun hyung. Kau harus tidur dengan Kai atau Yunho hyung dan karena Kai sudah tidur dengan Sehun kau harus tidur dengan Yunho hyung." Jelas Yesung sabar sembari menatap Changmin sedikit menyesal sisanya bahagia melihat sahabatnya tersiksa.

Padahal Yunho tidak buruk-buruk amat, bahkan mungkin jika Yesung belum bertemu Kyuhyun ia bisa jatuh hati pada Yunho. Oh baiklah maafkan aku bisa kau turunkan pistolmu itu King.

"Nah, kalau begitu tidur saja dengannya. Tidak akan apa-apa kok, kalau terjadi sesuatu bilang saja padaku." Ucap Yesung santai saat melihat Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah." Balas Changmin lesu.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ke kamar dulu. Barang-barang kalian akan diantar nanti." Ucap Yesung lalu berjalan menuju tangga karena kamarnya berada di lantai atas.

"Memangnya kamal kita ada dimana Kai-tthi?." Tanya Sehun dengan sedikit rona merah di wajah manisnya karena Kai pasti merasa aneh dengan ucapannya yang cadel sembari bangkit dari sofa.

Dan Sehun sedikit terkejut kala Kai mengerti ucapannya bahkan membalasnya dengan nada biasa, karena tidak jarang banyak orang yang bingung dengan apa yang dia katakan dan malah menatapnya aneh. Kai sendiri merasa Sehun sangat manis dengan ucapan cadelnya.

"Di lantai satu, ayo kuantar kau pasti lelah. Dan panggil saja Kai." Jawab Kai lalu berjalan bersama Sehun menuju kamarnya meninggalkan pasangan Homin.

"Hm, sebaiknya apa yang kita lakukan Minie? Haruskah kita tidur bersama?." Tanya Yunho sembari menyeringai mesum.

DUAK

"Dalam mimpimu, sudah beritahu aku dimana kamarnya, aku mau mandi lalu tidur." Bentak Changmin kasar setelah menendang Yunho untuk kedua kalinya. Sepertinya Changmin akan mengalami darah tinggi hanya karena beruang mesum satu itu.

"Kau kasar sekali baby? Tapi tak apa, aku suka jiwa pemberontakmu." Ucap Yunho seduktif lalu mengendong Changmin ala bridal style menuju kamarnya.

"HYAA... Jung Yunho mesum, turunkan akuuuuu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba.

Nampak Mansion sepi tanpa hilir mudik para maid karena sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Tapi keheningan itu tak bertahan lama, karena secara tiba-tiba pintu depan Mansion Cho di dobrak keras. Menampakkan sosok Lee Jinho –ayah Lee Sungmin- dengan sang istri, nampak Jinho berjalan penuh amarah sedangkan sang istri dengan berurai airmata.

"KELUAR KAU CHO KYUHYUN SIALAN. AKAN KUBUNUH KAUUU..." teriak Jinho menggema di seluruh Mansion Cho berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni termasuk para anggota The Devil terbangun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah. Ah. Uncle Lee, lama tidak bertemu? Atas dasar apa kunjungan ini dilakukan?." Tampak sang pemilik Mansion Cho –Kyuhyun- sambil berjalan menuruni tangga tak lupa dengan menggandeng sang Queen yang meremas lengannya, sedikit ketakutan melihat amarah yang terpancar di wajah Jinho. Mereka masih mengenakan piyama tidur yang sekali lihat saja bisa tahu itu sangat mewah. Oh dan jangan lupakan seringaian penuh hina yang Kyuhyun layangkan pada Jinho yang semakin terbakar emosi.

"KAU! SIALAN KAU, BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBUNUH ANAKKU." Raung Jinho sembari mengacungkan pistolnya kearah King yang hanya memasang wajah tenang dan terkesan datar membuat Jinho semakin merasa diremehkan.

"Tidak baik mengacungkan sesuatu berbahaya seperti itu kearah King, Uncle Lee." Ucap King santai sembari mendudukkan diri di sofa yang kebetulan ada disana tak lupa menarik sang Queen untuk duduk di sampingnya, Queen langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu King karena ia masih sangat mengantuk. Mereka duduk layaknya Raja dan Ratu tapi memang mereka King dan Queen kan.

"KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR ATAS KEMATIAN ANAKKU." Teriak Jinho penuh emosi sembari menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Namun kalah cepat dibanding King, tentu saja siapa yang bisa mengalahkan sang King. Dengan tenang King melepaskan pelukannya pada Queen membuat Queen tersentak dan terbangun, lalu berjalan mendekati Jinho yang sedang berlutut karena tangannya terkena tembakan King tak lupa istrinya yang ikut berlutut disamping sang suami.

"Manusia rendahan sepertimu tak pantas menginjakkan kaki di Mansionku, suatu kesalahan besar mendobrak masuk, berteriak kencang dan bersikap tak sopan di hadapanku." Ucap King dingin sembari menatap angkuh Jinho yang berlutut di depannya.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu Jinho?." Tanya King tanpa menggunakan embel-embel Uncle Lee itu berarti ia marah dan Jinho benar-benar dalam masalah besar hingga hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa memandang King yang pasti terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Dan kau pasti tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada pemberontak kecil sepertimu. Seharusnya kau diam di rumah mewahmu, tak pergi kemari dan berurusan denganku. Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan pemberontakan." Ucap King sembari menyeringai sadis seolah hakim yang mempertimbangkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya.

"Dan satu-satunya hukuman yang pantas untukmu adalah..." ucap King menggantung sembari mengacungkan dua pistolnya kearah Jinho dan istrinya yang bergetar ketakutan, mereka tidak sempat mencari tempat sembunyi dari timah panah itu karena tubuh mereka sudah membatu akibat ancaman King.

"Kematian." Desis Kyuhyun lirih namun sarat akan ancaman lalu menembakkan pistolnya kearah dua manusia di depannya hingga tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Dasar pengacau." Keluh King sembari memberikan tanda kepada Yunho yang ada di pojok ruangan untuk membereskan itu semua, sedangkan Yesung, ah, dia tertidur rupanya. Pantas tidak ada yang mencegah King membunuh, biasanya dia akan cerewet.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menghampiri Yesung lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju ke kamar mereka kembali. Entah kenapa hari ini masalah terus datang, biasanya tenang-tenang saja meski ada pemberontak kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam.

Nampak seluruh penghuni rumah telah terbang kealam mimpi kecuali para bodyguard yang memang berjaga siang malam. Oh tidak sepertinya hanya kamar Kai yang lampunya menyala, mari kita lihat.

Nampak Kai tengah bersiap untuk berpatroli malam ini, Sehun yang tengah terlelap pun terbangun karena mendengar Kai berisik kesana kemari mempersiapkan diri.

"Em, hyung, kau mau kemana?." Tanya Sehun sembari mendudukkan diri di kasur.

"Maaf kau jadi terbangun, aku mau berpatroli malam ini." Jawab Kai ringan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari almari, ia tengah mencari senjata yang cocok untuk berpatroli malam ini.

"Belpatloli? Bolehkah aku ikut?." Tanya Sehun semangat dan menatap Kai dengan berbinar-binar Sehun.

"Tidak boleh, nanti kau menangis lagi." Jawab Kai masih tetap bertahan pada posisinya yang benar-benar menohok Sehun.

Dengan cemberut Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kai lalu menyentakkan lengan Kai hingga menghadap kearahnya.

"Aku tidak akan menangith, aku janji. Boleh ya hyung?." Ucap Sehun sembari menatap Kai penuh harapan.

"Hhaaahhh... baiklah baiklah. Kau boleh ikut." Ucap Kai sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona karena Sehun terlihat benar-benar manis.

"Yey. Ayo kita belangkat." Ucap Sehun semangat sembari menggandeng lengan Kai.

"Bersihkan dirimu dulu baru kita berangkat." Ucap Kai datar sembari menyentakkan lengan Sehun membuat empunya cemberut.

"Iya iya, tak uthah menyentakku kan bitha." Gerutu Sehun dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berpatroli di sekitar Mansion Cho, terdengar krasak krusuk ringan dari sebuah pohon. Membuat Sehun langsung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kai.

"Hyu-Hyung. A-ada penyuthup." Bisik Sehun sembari memeluk lengan Kai erat.

"Tenanglah. Akan kulihat, tunggu disini." Ucap Kai sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan erat tangan pada lengannya Sehun dengan enggan Sehun melepaskan lengan Kai lalu menatap Kai khawatir.

Kai pun berjalan menuju pohon itu dengan pistol di tangannya. Dan saat mendongak yang dilihatnya adalah seekor kucing. Ia pun menghela nafas dan menoleh pada Sehun, sejenak Kai merasa dirinya tersentak lalu kembali tidak berekspresi saat ia berbalik dan menenmukan Sehun tengah dicekal oleh seseorang.

"Hmmpphh..." ucap Sehun sembari menatap Kai dengan berkaca-kaca. Nampak tubuh namja manis itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Lepaskan dia." Ucap Kai dengan tenang sembari berjalan santai menuju lokasi Sehun.

"Tidak sebelum kau beritahu para penjaga untuk membuka gerbang maka akan kulepaskan dia. Dan jangan mendekat, satu langkah lagi dia akan mati." Ucap orang itu sembari menempelkan pistol ke dahi Sehun yang semakin menjerit, orang itu sedikit takut karena Kai tidak mengindahkan ucapannya bahkan ia terkesan sangat santai menghadapinya.

"Hm, aku tak peduli. Ia matipun bukan urusanku. Jadi biar aku yang membunuhnya setelah itu kau." Ucap Kai dengan tenang sembari memainkan pistolnya lalu menodongkannya kearah Sehun yang berhasil membuat Sehun jantungan dan penyerang itu membelalak kaget.

DOR DOR DOR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And TBC.

Bagaimanakah nasib Sehun? Apakah dia akan mati atau selamat?

Kita saksikan chap depan...

Wkwkkwk...

Oke ini dia chap duanya. Moga aja gak ngecewain yah...

Duuuhhhh senengnya sambutannya bagus bangetttt... makasih banyak readers yang udh mau review, follow sama favorite'in ff ini, makasih banget yaaaaaa...

Oh ya satu lagi... aduuhh chingu aku paling maksimal bisa nulis 3000k+, karena kalo terlalu banyak aku takut chap depannya gak tau mesti nulis apa... jadi tolong jangan protes tentang kurang pnjang atau bagaimana. Karena per chapter aku akan nulis hanya 3000k+. Itu pun berlaku untuk semua FF multichapku. Makasih

Oke aku gak terlalu pengen cerewet so waktunya balas review :

missjelek : nee.. ini udh dilanjut... gomawo udh review

: oke ini udh dilanjut chingu.. gomawo udh review

Guiwoon1304 : kurang panjang? Moga ini udh lumayan lah.. oke ini udh di update gomawo udh review

: hahaha.. ne chingu mereka juga pair favoritku... hehehe,, jadi aku gak bakal lelah bikin FF tentang mereka.. oke ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

Black LIly a.k.a Emiko : ini udh lanjut... iya ini Kyusung chingu..

Aduh,, makasih banget ya.. padahal bukan penggemar Homin n Kaihun tapi tetep minta lanjut...

Kyu : tenang aja, tuch lintah darat udh gue bunuh kok..

Yesung : Kyu, gak boleh bilang gitu.. lagian harusnya tadi aku yang bilang.. dasar..

Oke makasih udh review

yeclouds : oke ini udh lanjut, tonton terus ya #plak..eh maksudnya baca terus ya biar tahu perkembangan hubungan Kyusung #apa deh Jinie?

Makasih udh review

babykyusung : Kyu : harus donk, kalau gak dikawal ntar ilang #pletak

Yesung : lu pikir gue anak kecil yang gampang ilang... dia emang dari lahir udh pervert.. ukh napa juga gue mau jadi pacarnya..

Kyu : kan kau cinta aku #hoek.

Makasih udh dibilang bagus.. oke aku akan berusaha ngoreksi.. makasih udh review

ermagyu : syukurlah kalau kamu suka...

Kyu : bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kali gak bikin heboh #tepuk dada.

Oke ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

24 : hahaha... maaf ya bikin bingung, tapi makasih udh di bilang keren... udh tau kan Sungmin diapa'in.. ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

LittleCloud'sIrizv : Kyu : kalo gak gitu entar banyak yang nyulik.. mana uke gue manis banget lagi..

Yesung : #blushing parah

Oke ini udah lanjut gomawo udh review

: hehehe...aduh eonni, aku gak ketularan mesum, aku masih polos loh#hoek... ne ndek sini Sungmin yang jd orang ketiga.. tenang eon aku gak bakal bikin umma menderita kok.. makasih udh review eon

huangxitao7 : ne chingu... em, entahlah kali di bikin manja emang seru... tapi aku lagi pengen umma yang malu-malu kucing hehehe... ini udh lnanjut gomawo udh review

nin nina : hahaha... aduh ternyata aku berhasil membuat beberapa readers kebingungan ya.. wkwkwk...

hahaha... pastinya saeng, ntar yang matanya minus malas jadi plus lagi hehehe...

ne dia orang ketiga tapi Cuma di chap awal ntar muncul lagi orang lain hehehe... oke makasih udh review

ajib4ff : tapi sayangnya Appa udh balas perbuatan Sungmin chingu.. hehehe... makasih udh review

: ne gwenchana chingu ... makasih udh dibilang bagus...

Sungmin : bilang aja kagak takut yee #julurin lidah..

Waduh.. ini udh update tapi gak kilat chingu, makasih udh review

Augesteca : oke ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

rina afrida : wow wow... calm down chingu.. Sungmin udh dihukum tuch, apa kurang hukumannya? ... biasa Appa kan emang lebay jadi gak ush kaget...

Kyu : eh, elu yang bikin gue lebay tahu #dibekep.

Iya ini udh diupdate tapi gak kilat,... makasih udh review

lee minji elf : makasih udh di bilang keren.. iya ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review

sungieKyu : ne chingu ini sequel.. aku juga lupa gak ngasih tahu kalo ini sequel.. mianhae #bow... syukurlah kalo bagus, oke ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review

idda KyuSung : Sungmin : biasa aja kali chingu, hiks... kan aku emang cinta mati ama Kyunie eh gak jadi gak jadi, beneran gak jadi Yesung hyung... #kabur

Yesung : tuch anak lama-lama gue lempar ke lautan dah..

Nah... udh tau kan Sungminnya diapa'in... gomawo udh review

0706 : oke.. tenang aja, aku gak bakal nyiksa umma dengan kejam kok...oke ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

Jy : Ne, Sungmin udh di bantai loh... itu karena Yesung udh biasa diem pas dibully hehehe... makasih udh review

: hahaha... syukur deh kamu suka... iya ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

ericha'elfclouds : iya ini udh lanjut, syukurlah kamu suka.. gomawo udh review

satya : iya chingu... ini lanjutannya.. oke udh lanjut gomawo udh review

anjaw : wah... gomawo udh dibilang keren.. udh tau kan Appa ngapain Sungmin...emmm... entahlah aku sangat sulit kalau update kilat karena memang tugas-tugas dari sekolah gak bisa diabaikan gitu aja... yah moga ini sudah panjang... makasih udh review

Guest : hahaha.. ne ini udh aku bikinin multichap loh... eemmm,,, kalo FF lain udh aku update bareng ini, tapi khusus My Lovely Hoobae gak bisa dulu karena belum ada ide nih chingu... makasih udh review

AuraKim : makasih udh dibilang daebak... hehehe... oke ini udh lanjut makasih udh review

ryani clouds : iya chingu, tapi kan sekarang udh ada King yang jagain umma biar gak dibully lagi..

hehehe... aku juga suka Sehunie yang cadel gitu, emang lucu banget jadi aku masukin deh.. hehehe... makasih udh review

ziefaa : ne ini udh lanjut... gomawo udh review

Kim YeHyun : aduh... makasih banget udh di bilang seru...

Kyu : tentu saja, aku kan memang terlahir sebagai penguasa.. hahaha #ketawa lebay #sumpel pake kaus kaki #digampar.

Sungmin : itu juga bukan inginku, kan Jinie yang suruh aku jadi orang jahat. Lagian aku kan hiks udh di bunuh ama Kyunie eh iya-iya Kyuhyun gak usah melotot gitu dong Yesung hyung.

Yesung : sok nangis lu.. padahal pake' obat tetes air mata. #dibekep Sungmin.

Oke ini udh lanjut, makasih udh review .

Nhezty : oke ini udh lanjut... nambah nc? #ikutan melotot.. kapan" aja deh.. kan mw da konflik baru nih.. hehhee... siip bakal lanjut trus kok.. makasih udh review


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : The New Life with Mafia

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Rated : aduh ini udah masuk M, #pake panci?. Apa yang harus kulakukan...

Genre : Romance/Humor

Main cast : KyuSung always KyuSung

Other Cast : Nyusul...

Disclaimer : SM Entertaiment, ortu mereka, tuhan dan para Fans mereka.

Summary : Gak jelas yang penting ada ceritanya.

WARNING : oke ini BL, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, OOC tingkat tinggi yang hanya dikhususkan bagi para Fujoshi jadi yang nonFujoshi harap menghilang, NC yang gak banget, FF abal, gak banget dan mohon berhati-hati dalam memilih membaca atau tidak agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review chingu

Belum juga baca udah ditagih... author buruk nih -_-"

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalo udah baca jangan lupa review... nih aku persembahkan untuk para KyuSung Shipper

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Sehun berdiri membeku saat merasakan tubuh di belakanganya merosot dan tangan di mulutnya lepas perlahan. Air matanya langsung mengalir deras. Dia masih hidup.

Dan Sehun langsung terduduk di tanah rerumputan itu sembari terisak pelan pandangannya masih belum fokus, ia terlalu shock atas apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Kai pelan sembari menghampiri Sehun, dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau hikth... kau gila... hikth... aku hampil thaja.. hikth... mati..." jawab Sehun sembari terisak dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Tsk. Kau itu begitu saja sudah menangis, sudah ayo naik." Ucap Kai sembari berjongkok di depan Sehun yang masih menangis.

"Kau mau kutinggal dan bertemu penyusup lain. Atau naik ke punggungku sekarang dan kita pergi." Ucap Kai saat tidak merasakan pergerakan dari Sehun.

"Hikth... iya iya.." ucap Sehun sembari menghapus airmatanya lalu naik ke punggung Kai.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan masuk ke Mansion Cho. Sehun sendiri terus menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Kai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Kai sendiri hanya menghela napas merasakan bahunya basah.

"Apa aku bilang soal airmata." Keluh Kai saat menggendong Sehun.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membunuh Sehun seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, tapi entah kenapa ia menyelamatkannya? Ia merasa sangat khawatir kalau Sehun akan mati di tangan penyusup itu, ada apa sebenarnya? Ada yang tahu jawabannya?.

"Hikth... hikth..." dan Kai langsung menghela nafas panjang saat hanya mendapati balasan isakan Sehun dan pelukan di lehernya yang semakin mengerat.

"Dulu aku ditemukan oleh King dalam kondisi sekarat. Tubuhku penuh luka sayat dan beberapa peluru bersarang di tubuhku. Aku terlihat seperti seonggok daging dalam darah, tapi King tahu aku masih hidup dan ia menolongku, yah dia membawaku ke Mansion Cho untuk dirawat intensif." Ucap Kai menerawang memulai cerita hidupnya yang bahkan hanya ia dan King yang tahu, entah kenapa ia percaya Sehun untuk ia beritahu.

"Begitukah? Hyung pathti thangat kethakitan." Ucap Sehun sedih yang ternyata sudah tidak menangis dan malah asyik menghirup aroma tubuh Kai.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun selama satu bulan." Balas Kai sembari tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya dan mencoba melupakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan napas Sehun di lehernya.

"Mengelikan thekali." Ucap Sehun tanpa sadar sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Kai.

"Yah, tentu saja. Karena itu aku hanya percaya pada King dan mendapat posisi ini karena kesetiaanku." Ucap Kai sembari menoleh kearah Sehun dan langsung menyesalinya karena wajah Sehun saat itu benar-benar dekat dengannya dan mengundang.

Tanpa sadar mereka berhenti lalu dengan perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, tujuannya hanya bibir tipis Sehun yang nampak menggoda. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri hanya terdiam sembari sekali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. Namun tetap saja akhirnya ia menatap Kai tanpa berkedip. Dan sedikit lagi kedua bibir itu bertemu namun...

.

.

.

.

"Ehem." Sebuah deheman yang berasal dari Yunho berhasil membuat Kai dan Sehun bergerak kikuk.

Sehun sendiri langsung membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di tengkuk Kai, sedangkan Kai yang merona samar melotot kearah Yunho yang menyeringai senang karena berhasil menggangu moment Kaihun.

"Kau darimana?." Tanya Yunho santai sembari menyenderkan badannya ke dinding.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kai dingin lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Yunho menuju kamarnya.

"Ck. Dasar, dia itu seharusnya lebih hormat padaku." Gerutu Yunho sembari berbalik menuju kamarnya yang kini tengah ditiduri oleh namja manis bernama Shim Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Saat ini King dan Queen sedang bersarapan bersama di meja makan. Dimana Kaihun dan Homin? Ternyata mereka kini ada di apartemen masing-masing karena King kembali mengubah keputusannya bahwa ia akan tetap mengawasi kedua namja manis itu tapi mereka tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di Mansion Cho. Cukup sekali saja. Sebenarnya ia ingin membunuh dua orang itu agar bebannya tidak terlalu berat tapi jika ia membunuh mereka Yesung pasti akan membencinya, jadi yah dia cari aman saja.

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Yesung ditengah kegiatan sarapan mereka dengan sedikit khawatir karena memang Kyuhyun nampak kurang istirahat terlihat dari gurat kelelahan di wajahnya.

"Tentu, aku baik-baik saja memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Kyuhyun balik sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tampak kurang tidur dan banyak pikiran." Balas Yesung masih tetap menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak usah khawatir." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Yesung yang memang duduk di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Yesung benar, Kyuhyun memang sedang memikirkan banyak hal karena apa yang dilaporkan Kai padanya tadi pagi sebelum ia dan Sehun pindah. Ia sungguh terkejut adanya penyusup di Mansion Cho yang seharusnya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi mengingat simbol apa yang ada di pakaian penyusup itu ia mengerti, kelompok 'itu' telah bangkit kembali.

Tapi yang membuatnya bingung, siapa yang membangkitkan kelompok 'itu' sedangkan seharusnya mereka sudah tidak ada lagi karena pemimpin sebelumnya berikut keluarganya telah mati ditangannya, tapi bagaimana bisa mereka masih tersisa? Apa ia tak sengaja meloloskan salah satu keturunan keluarga itu?

'_Shit, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, bagaimanapun juga aku harus memusnahkan kelompok sialan itu, untuk selamanya.' _Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Hyung, kau membeli mobil baru?." Tanya Yesung kaget saat melihat sebuah mobil yang biasa digunakan King sudah tidak ada di halaman.

"Oh, tidak juga, sebenarnya aku sudah pesan itu satu bulan yang lalu dan baru sekarang aku ambil karena aku sedang bosan menggunakan mobil lamborginiku dulu, meski memang mobil kesayanganku itu begitu multifungsi." Ucap Kyuhyun santai sembari melirik mobil barunya.

Bisa kita lihat sebuah mobil bugatti veyron, oke akan kuulangi sekali lagi. Itu adalah Bugatti Veyron, mobil yang memang sudah masuk dalam kategori termahal di dunia dan kini mobil itu telah menggantikan posisi lamborgini kesayangan milik King sebagai mobil termahal yang pernah ada. Tak jauh beda dengan lamborgini milik King dulu yang hanya ada satu di dunia, Bugatti veyron milik King yang ini pun hanya ada satu di dunia karena di pesan langsung oleh King. Bisa kita lihat bugatti veyron berwarna merah menyala dengan sedikit warna garis silver yang diketahui merupakan lapisan emas putih. Ternyata semua barang King selalu tak jauh dari emas dan perak. Dan dari info yang kudengar harganya mencapai 350 juta dollar, jangan kaget dia King penguasa bisnis dan politik hitam. Itu hal biasa.

"Oh Wow. Itu mobil yang sangat bagus hyung." Ucap Yesung sembari meringis karena Kyuhyun dengan entengnya bilang bosan padahal lamborgininya yang harganya selangit itu bisa membuat setiap orang menatap kagum kearahnya.

"Aku tahu, baiklah aku berangkat dulu sayang. Jaga rumahnya." Pamit Kyuhyun sembari mencium lama bibir Yesung

"N-Ne hyung." Balas Yesung dengan menundukkan kepalanya, oh ayolah di depan sana banyak sekali anggota The Devil yang memperhatikan interaksinya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhaaahhhh... sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?." tanya Yesung sembari berbaring di atas karpet tebal di ruang santai.

Kenapa Yesung tidak bersekolah? Karena sekarang sekolah sedang libur ini kan hari sabtu.

"Kenapa tidak ada acara menarik sih?." Tanya Yesung kesal sembari mengganti-ganti channel tv dengan bosan.

"Donghae hyung." Panggil Yesung sedikit malas sembari melempar remote tv.

"Iya My Lady?." Tanya Donghae sopan sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Em, aku mau berjalan-jalan ke taman di dekat Mansion Cho." Ucap Yesung sembari menatap ragu Donghae.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar My Lady. Kami akan menyisir apa daerah itu aman." Ucap Donghae lalu menelfon seseorang untuk mengecek taman di dekat Mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama Yesung menunggu hingga akhirnya Donghae mengatakan iya dan menuntunnya keluar Mansion Cho.

"My Lady, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau terlihat begitu resah." Tanya Donghae sembari memandang khawatir Yesung, memang sejak Kyuhyun pergi entah kenapa wajah Yesung menyiratkan rasa cemas.

"Entahlah, aku merasa akan ada hal buruk terjadi tapi semoga saja itu hanya firasatku saja." Ucap Yesung sembari memandang keluar jendela mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang kalut.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di taman di dekat Mansion Cho. Taman itu lumayan ramai karena ini hari minggu jadi cukup banyak keluarga yang berjalan-jalan di sana.

"Haahhh... seandainya aku punya anjing. Pasti menyenangkan." Gumam Yesung penuh harapan sambil menatap mupeng kearah anak-anak yang asyik bermain dengan anjingnya.

Dengan kesal Yesung berjalan menuju salah satu bangku taman dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"My Lady, jika anda ingin. Saya bisa membawakan salah anjing King untuk anda." Tawar Donghae yang tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Yesung pada Yesung sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Beberapa bodyguard nampak berjaga di sekitar berhasil membuat perhatian para manusia yang ada di sana untuk memperhatikan Yesung. namun tak bertahan lama karena para bodyguard langsung mendeathglare mereka.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, bawakan hyung~~." Ucap Yesung semangat sembari memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Tentu My Lady." Ucap Donghae dengan wajah memerah melihat betapa manisnya Queen mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GUK GUK

"My Lady, ini salah satu anjing kesayangan King, namanya Dragon." Ucap Donghae sembari membimbing seekor anjing Siberian Husky kearah Yesung.

"Kenapa kau malah memberiku anjing Siberian Husky, aku mau bermain biasa. Bukan menangkap penjahat." Ucap Yesung kesal dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan terakhir memalingkan wajahnya tanda ia kesal.

Tentu saja dia kesal, dia kan mau main bola dengan anjing manis seperti Cihuahua atau apalah kenapa malah Siberian Husky. Tapi mengingat itu anjing Kyuhyun tak salah juga sih. Malah kalau Kyuhyun punya anjing Cihuahua akan sangat lucu.

GUK

Ucap Dragon seakan memprotes ucapan Yesung.

"Tapi Dragon sangat jinak kok My Lady, anda tenang saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu saya akan melindungi anda. Dragon juga anjing paling jinak yang dimiliki King daripada anda saya bawakan Cobra, anjing kesayangan King jenis Pit Bull. Anda mau?." Ucap Donghae sembari menyerahkan tali yang mengikat Dragon kearah Yesung.

Yesung sedikit menggernyit mendengar nama-nama anjing Kyuhyun yang rasanya begitu aneh untuk nama anjing orang korea. Tapi sudahlah mungkin memang Kyuhyun memiliki selera buruk dalam memberikan nama.

"Pit Bull? Aku bahkan tak ingin melihatnya. Baiklah, ayo kita coba. Draggie, ayo ambil ini." Ucap Yesung bergidik ngeri mengingat 'prestasi' yang dimiliki anjing berjenis Pit Bull sembari melepas tali Dragon lalu melempar bola kearah lapangan.

Dan ia terkejut kala Dragon dengan semangat mengejar bola itu lalu menggiringnya kearah Yesung.

GUK GUK

Dengan senyum mengembang Yesung mengambil bola itu lalu melemparnya lagi, sepertinya Dragon tidak pernah diajak bermain oleh Kyuhyun, makanya sekarang ia sangat bersemangat. Dan mereka terus bermain tanpa mengindahkan sekitarnya.

"Tuan Lee." Panggil salah seorang bodyguard.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Donghae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Yesung yang asyik bermain dengan Dragon.

"Seperti ada kumpulan mafia kecil yang memata-matai kita." Ucap bodyguard itu sembari berbisik.

"Aku tahu, kita tunggu mereka menyerang. Baru bunuh mereka dan sisakan satu untuk hidup." Perintah Donghae sembari berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan mulai ikut bergabung bermain sekaligus melindungi Yesung.

Sedangkan di balik semak-semak nampak lima orang namja sedang mengawasi Yesung dengan intens lalu menodongkan pistolnya bersiap menembak kearah Yesung.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

"AARRRHHH..."

"AAAAAAAAAAA"

"TOLOOOOONNNGGGG"

"AARRHHHH"

Teriakan teriakan itu berasal dari orang-orang yang panik mendengar suara tembakan beruntun dan beberapa orang yang tersungkur karena tembakan itu. Beruntung sebelum orang itu menembak Yesung, salah satu anggota The Devil sudah menembaknya.

Dengan segera Donghae menarik Yesung di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan pistolnya diikuti beberapa orang yang langsung mengerubuni Yesung dan Donghae menciptakan benteng.

Perang saling tembak pun tak terelakkan, banyak orang mati entah itu dari pihak King maupun kumpulan mafia kecil yang memberontak itu. Tak hanya itu ada juga beberapa warga sipil yang menjadi korban.

"Kita ke mobil." Perintah Donghae yang langsung dituruti para bodyguard yang segera berjalan perlahan kearah mobil.

"H-Hyung." Panggil Yesung takut dengan gemetaran ia memegang lengan Donghae sedangkan satunya memegang tali Dragon yang langsung Donghae ikatkan kala mendengar tembakan, ternyata kejadian inilah yang ia khawatirkan sejak tadi.

"Tenang saja My Lady, anda akan selamat." Ucap Donghae menenangkan sembari membuka pintu mobil lalu mendorong Yesung masuk berikut anjingnya dan ia sendiri. Dengan segera mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan taman yang kini penuh dengan mayat dan darah dimana-mana.

"Kita ke Cho Corp." Ucap Donghae yang mendapat tatapan bertanya Yesung.

"Anda akan aman bersama King, My Lady. Karena saya mendengar di Mansion Cho juga terjadi pemberontakan, memang mereka tak mungkin bisa memasuki Mansion Cho yang dijaga ketat. Tapi tetap saja keselamatan anda akan terancam jika menuju Mansion Cho." Ucap Donghae menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Yesung. Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena jujur ia masih ketakutan.

GUK GUK GUK

Terdengar suara Dragon seakan memanggil Yesung, dengan segera Yesung menoleh kearah Dragon yang langsung menaikkan kedua kakinya paha Yesung dan menjilati wajah Yesung seakan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Hahaha... sudah Dragon, hentikan. Hahaha." Ucap Yesung kegelian lalu memeluk sayang kepala Dragon mencoba mencari ketenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka telah sampai di Cho Corp dengan selamat. Donghae segera membuka pintu mobil lalu memberi jalan bagi Yesung dan Dragon untuk keluar. Kemudian mereka melangkah menuju Cho Corp, saat sampai di pintu Cho Corp Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yesung penuh penyesalan.

"My Lady, saya hanya bisa mengantarkan sampai disini. Karena kekacauan di Mansion Cho semakin tidak terkendali, disebabkan mafia kecil yang bergabung menjadi satu lalu menyerang Mansion Cho." Jelas Donghae singkat, membungkuk cukup lama lalu meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung dan Dragon yang masih setia duduk di samping Yesung.

"Lalu, aku harus kemana?." Tanya Yesung bingung sembari menatap sekeliling Cho Corp dan semakin bingung karena ternyata Cho Corp itu sangat besar dan luas.

Dan kini dapat Yesung rasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak kecil yang tersesat di tengah mall. Yesung berharap akan ada seseorang yang dikenalnya menyapanya lalu mengantarnya menemui Kyuhyun tapi rasanya itu tidak akan terjadi.

GUK GUK

Suara Dragon membuyarkan lamunan Yesung tentang betapa besarnya Cho Corp, menoleh ke bawah Yesung menemukan Dragon yang melihat kearah pintu masuk sembari menggonggong keras.

"Ah, kau benar. Sebaiknya kita masuk dan tanya pada resepsionis lalu bertemu Kyuhyun hyung." Jawab Yesung senang sembari mengelus kepala Dragon yang menggonggong senang.

Yesung dan Dragon pun berjalan masuk ke dalam Cho Corp berhasil membuat beberapa karyaman dan tamu melotot kaget bahkan lari ketakutan melihat seekor anjing Siberian Husky sebesar itu memasuki kantor dibawa oleh seorang namja manis.

Kalau namja manisnya memang berhasil membuat beberapa seme melotot melihat betapa menggiurkan sosok Yesung, namun disaat bersamaan mereka juga ngeri karena Dragon menatap tajam dan menggeram kearah mereka seakan mengerti bahwa ia juga harus melindungi Yesung dari tatapan orang-orang mesum itu.

"Em? Maaf, noona boleh aku tahu dimana ruangan Kyuhyun hyung?." Tanya Yesung sedikit takut pada resepsionis yang memasang wajah ngeri melihat Dragon.

"Ehem. Kyuhyun hyung? Cho sajangnim maksudmu. Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengannya adik manis?." Tanya sang resepsionis sembari berdehem mencoba untuk bersikap profesional.

"Eh, aku tidak tahu kalau harus membuat janji dulu. Tadi aku diantar Donghae hyung sampai di pintu. Katanya harus bertemu Kyuhyun hyung." Jawab Yesung polos sembari menatap lugu sang resepsionis.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Donghae hyungmu. Tapi kau harus memiliki janji dulu sebelum bertemu Cho sajangnim." Jelas sang resepsionis dengan sabar yang sebenarnya sedari tadi ingin mencubit pipi chubby Yesung.

"Ung, Donghae hyung itu salah satu bodyguardku. Tapi noona aku harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hyung." Ucap Yesung sembari menatap melas sang resepsionis.

"Tidak bisa, adik manis. Puppy eyesmu tak akan mempan padaku." Ucap sang resepsionis sembari mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yesung.

"Noona~~." Rengek Yesung sembari menjinjitkan kakinya agar bisa menatap lebih jelas sang resepsionis.

"Baby?." Sebuah suara yang tidak jelas memanggil siapa berhasil membuat perhatian Yesung dan resepsionis teralihkan.

Hanya untuk menemukan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan angkuh tidak jauh dari mereka, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati Yesung yang masih berdiri sedikit menjinjit di depan resepsionis. Semua perhatian para karyawan dan tamu yang ada disana terfokus kepada Kyuhyun dan Yesung, merasa tertarik juga siapakah namja manis itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"H-Hyung." Panggil Yesung sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mendengar tadi ada penyerangan di taman tempatmu berada dari Donghae." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menuntun Yesung menuju lift tak lupa Dragon juga ikut.

"Em, aku baik-baik saja hyung." Jawab Yesung pelan sembari mengikuti Kyuhyun memasuki lift.

Kyuhyun sendiri langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Yunho.

'_Halo King, ada apa?.' _Balas suara di seberang yang diikuti sebuah teriakan marah dan barang-barang pecah. Aneh? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan.

'_Kita adakan rapat. Sekarang.'_ Balas Kyuhyun sembari menggeryit tidak suka karena baru saja ada suara teriakan yang bisa memekakkan telinga siapa saja.

'_Oh, baiklah, aku akan kesana.'_ Jawab Yunho yang ternyata sedang berlari-lari menghindari lemparan Changmin.

'_Memangnya kau tahu aku ada dimana?.'_ Tanya Kyuhyun sembari memutar bola matanya bosan.

'_Em, tidak. Memang kau ada dimana?.'_ Dan jawaban Yunho ini berhasil membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding lift. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan, mau ditaruh mana wajah tampannya ini apalagi ada Yesung disini.

'_Dasar. Kutunggu di kantorku, hubungi juga yang lain.'_ Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

Dengan begitu Kyuhyun pun mengakhiri panggilannya dan menatap Yesung yang sedang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja, dia sedang menempelkan tangannya di dinding lift yang terbuat dari kaca bening sehingga bisa menampilkan seluruh aktifitas karyawan maupun desain yang ditampilkan di setiap lantai yang terlewati. Mereka juga tak perlu takut akan terlihat karena dinding ini terbuat dari kaca satu arah.

Yesung sendiri masih terus menempel pada dinding kaca sambil bergumam 'Waahh' 'Woow' dan sebagainya tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. Yah, setidaknya tingkah Yesung bisa membuat Kyuhyun sedikit rileks dan tenang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menempel seperti cicak begitu? Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan Yesung berhasil membuat namja manis itu tersentak dan merona malu, pasti Kyuhyun merasa aneh melihatnya padahal sesungguhnya Kyuhyun merasa terhibur.

"Em, uh. Ne hyung." Balas Yesung salah tingkah sambil mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar tak lupa menarik Dragon untuk mengikutinya.

Saat sampai di ruangan Kyuhyun, Yesung langsung membatu dengan mulut terbuka sedikit melihat dekorasi ruangan Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan lantai yang ia lewati dekorasi ruangan Kyuhyun lebih mirip seperti desain kantor klasik Eropa, seluruh perabotnya meneriakkan bahwa mereka adalah barang seni kelas tinggi. Bahkan Yesung yakin bahwa ruangan Kyuhyun seluas satu lantai karena terdiri dari beberepa ruangan yang dibatasi tembok.

Mata Yesung langsung membulat kaget kala ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik kearah belakang dan sebuah bibir plum mendarat di bibir kissablenya yang diketahui milik Kyuhyun, Yesung langsung memejamkan matanya kala Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu menerobos masuk dan mengabsen deretan gigi putih Yesung dan bermain dengan lidah Yesung yang berhasil membuat Yesung melenguh nikmat. Saat pasokan oksigennya dan Yesung mulai menipis baru Kyuhyun melepaskannya, Kyuhyun baru saja akan mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Yesung namun sebuah ketukan pintu menghentikannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Kyuhyun menggeram rendah sebelum kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya yaitu menjilati leher Yesung sambil membuat kissmark baru.

"H-Hyunghh... pinhh tuhnyaa...hah hah..." ucap Yesung serak dan terengah-engah karena sungguh sentuhan Kyuhyun memang memabukkan.

Tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Kyuhyun, takut terjatuh karena sentuhan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat lututnya lemas.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan yang semulanya lembut berubah menjadi tak sabar karena sudah cukup lama si pengetuk mengetuk namun tak kunjung dibuka.

Kyuhyun sendiri kini malah menuntun Yesung menuju sofa dan kembali menyerangnya. Yesung sendiri semakin kewalahan menghadapi Kyuhyun yang sedang bernafsu seperti ini, ia terus berusaha menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari atasnya namun tenaganya seakan menguap karena sentuhan Kyuhyun.

DUG BRUK

"Hah... hah.. hah... pintu.. buka.. hyung.. hah..." ucap Yesung tak jelas disela deru napasnya setelah berhasil memukul kepala Kyuhyun dan menendangnya hingga terjatuh dari sofa.

Kyuhyun sendiri menatap jengkel Yesung karena membuatnya terjatuh. Ia kembali bangun lalu mengecup sekilas bahu Yesung yang terekspos karena bajunya telah ia robek dan melangkah untuk membukakan pintu. Yesung sendiri langsung duduk dan berusaha membetulkan pakaiannya meski percuma Kyuhyun telah merobeknya.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah membuka pintunya lalu kembali menutupnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Yesung menatap bagaimana kondisi kekasihnya yang bisa dibilang kacau namun menggairahkan.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Kyuhyun memerintah sembari berjalan mendahului Yesung menuju sebuah pintu di sebelah kiri.

GUK GUK GUK

Ucap Dragon sedikit menyalak sembari menatap kesal Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sedari tadi melupakan kehadirannya dan malah asyik bercumbu.

"Baiklah, kau juga ikut." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menarik tali Dragon untuk mengikutinya.

Ceklek.

Saat pintu dibuka barulah Yesung tahu ternyata itu adalah sebuah kamar, mata Yesung melotot kaget dan was-was. Dalam pikirannya berkecambuk apakah Kyuhyun akan melakukan 'hal' itu padanya sekarang.

"Masuklah, kau tunggu disini bersama Dragon. Aku ada rapat sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberi jalan Yesung dan Dragon masuk ke dalam kamar yang ternyata juga dilengkapi kamar mandi di sana juga ada almari.

"Em, ne hyung." Balas Yesung sembari berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang bersiap menutup pintunya.

Setelah pintu tertutup Yesung berjalan mendekati almari dan membukanya, ia berniat mencari baju siapa tahu bisa ia gunakan. Namun yang ia temukan malah deretan kemeja dan celana Kyuhyun berjejer di dalam almari. Sedangkan Dragon lebih memilih membaringkan dirinya di karpet dan tidur.

Dengan menghela napas Yesung memilih memakai kemeja coklat milik Kyuhyun dan membawa menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini tengah rapat bersama petinggi mafia The Devil di ruangan sebelah kanan mengenai penyerangan hari ini.

"Bagaimana penyerangan itu bisa terjadi Lee Donghae?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dalam penuh intimidasi berhasil membuat Donghae yang baru saja duduk karena tadi harus mengobati tangannya yang terluka bergidik ngeri.

"Dari apa yang telah kulakukan aku mendapat informasi kalau ternyata penyerangan ini didasari oleh gabungan beberapa kelompok mafia kecil yang dihasut oleh kelompok 'itu'." Jawab Donghae sembari menelan ludah gugup karena Kyuhyun memandangnya bosan.

"Siapa pemimpin mereka? Bagaimana mereka bisa bangkit?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap malas Donghae.

"A-Aku belum mendapatkan informasinya King. Tapi aku akan mencarinya setelah rapat ini berikut markas mereka." Ucap Donghae sembari menatap takut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak peduli mereka bersembunyi dimana. Pindahkan markas kita, Mansion Cho sudah tidak aman." Perintah Kyuhyun menanggapi laporan Donghae.

"Baik King." Jawab semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada kelompok 'itu'?." Tanya Kai mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Masalah kelompok 'itu', biar aku dan Yunho yang mengatasi. Kalian cukup menuruti perintahku dan Kai aku ingin kau menambah aliansi kita di Amerika. Lakukan hubungan dengan assasin di Jepang dan yang paling penting PBB harus di bawah tangan kita atau setidaknya kita berada dalam lingkaran Freemasonry." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menatap semua orang yang hadir dalam rapat.

Memang mereka belum memiliki hubungan dengan assasin Jepang karena cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan assasin Jepang. Kalau PBB, jika mereka berhasil mengambil alih PBB semua akan semakin mudah dan menguntungkan bagi mereka. Dengan adanya PBB dibawah mereka, mereka bisa membuat Jepang dan Amerika membantu mereka dengan sukarela.

Sedangkan Freemasonry, jangan tanya lagi karena organisasi rahasia itu mengendalikan seluruh dunia. Tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa beruntung The Devil bisa masuk dalam lingkaran mereka.

"Tapi King, Freemasonry itu kan..." ucap Kai menggantung.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus bisa menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Jika kau berhasil seluruh dunia akan bisa kita genggam tapi jangan sampai kita diperbudak oleh mereka." Balas Kyuhyun sembari menatap bosan Kai.

"Rapat ditutup segera lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Yunho kau tetap disini." Ucap Kyuhyun menutup rapat para petinggi mafia The Devil dan membuka rapat baru antara dirinya dan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke oke aku tahu ini moment KyuSungnya dikit banget.

MAAFKAN AKU #bow

Em.. apalagi ya..? udh ah.. lagi gak pengen banyak bacot.

So balas review yuk... :  
nin nina : waahh... kamu juga KaiHun shipper sama donk, hehehe maaf tapi Ming Cuma sebagai pemanasan aja, ntar bakal ada orng ketiga sesungguhnya.

Siip saeng.. nah, ndek sini udh gak terlalu banyak kn adegan crimenya. Oke makasih udh review

ajib4ff : Kyu : maklum baru pertamakali jadi mafia jadi pengennya bunuh mulu hehehe..#gaya sambil megang pistol

Changmin : gimana kagak, orang tuch beruang mesum nyosor mulu.

Yah, ketebak deh.. ukkhhh... curaaanggg.. masak bisa ketebak sih... oke makasih udh review

guixiannim : #tepok jidat.. prasaan umur ku baru 17 thun deh.. kok udh ada yang manggil ahjumma ya.. wajah aku ketuaan apa? #plak..

ehm... untuk chap ini romancenya emang kurang pake banget jadi maafkan aku dan mohon jangan mencincangku karena kurangnya adegan sweet KyuSung...

KaiHun masih dalam masa PDKT.. oke makasih udh review

babykyusung : Appa mah bukan sadis tapi haus darah tuch #plak...

waduh, chap ini malah menipis Kyusung momentnya chingu... ne gomawo udh review

ermagyu : Yee tebakan kamu benar... dan yang kedua aku rada bingung coz gak pernah liat Detective Conan...

em.. siapa ya penyusupnya? Kasih tau gak ya?.

Hahaha... maaf chingu aku juga gak tahu siapa penyusupnya hehehe #peace.. oke makasih udh review

DragonPanda21 : waduh.. makasih udh di bilang keren...

Sehun : tenang aja, Thehun gak papa kok..

Waduh kalo nambah cast aku yang bingung mau ngeletakin moment siapa dulu.. hehehe... makasih udh review

: Yesung : enak aja, umma tuch emang lagi ngantuk banget.. masak harus akting di tengah malam tega banget dongsaengmu itu.

Yah umma.. kan demi uang umma uang,, emang umma mau gak aku gaji #ini ngomong apa'an che..

Udah ah, isshh.. eonnie aku tuch gak pervert.. yang pervert tuch eonnie kali, enak aja aku di bilang pervert..

Ne ini udh lanjut eon... makasih udh review . Eh eon, aku bikin FF baru coba check namanya **The Lost Prince**.. dan jangan ngetawa'in judulnya aku bingung sendiri mau aku kasih judul apa..

: iya ini udh lanjut.. makasih udh review

yeclouds : ini udh lanjut.. siip konflik baru akan segera datang.. gomawo udh review

huangxitao7 : hiks.. hhuuuee.. kok pada tau sih.. gak adil masak udh ketebak duluan... oke abaikan yang tadi makasih udh review

iwsumpter : Kyu : dari dulu gue emang keren pake banget.. #sombong tingkat dewa..

Sehun : Thelamat tebakannya benal hehhe... kathihan autholnya nangith gala-gala jalan celitanya udh ketebak... wkwkwk...

Maaf ya ini updatenya laamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bnget.. oke gomawo udh review

: syukurlah.. siip ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

Augesteca : Kyu : gue kagak gila.. lagian enak tau main tembak-tembak'an..

Kai : kagak mungkinlah, gue ngorbani my sweetie Sehunie.. yang ada ntar gue malah nyesel seumur hidup..

Sehun : #Blushing akut

Kai : ah, manisnya ukeku... oke makasih udh review

Kim YeHyun : Sehun : HHUUEE... hikth.. Thehun emang ketakutan hikth...Kai jahat.. huueee... T.T

Kai : ya elah, lo kn kagak jadi mati Sehunie,..

Sehun : tetep aja.. hikth..

Kai : hhaaahhh... sudahlah.. oke makasih udh review

Nhezty : #kabur

Aish... kalau masalah NC nunggu lgi mood aja dah... aku juga rada takut mau bikin NC lagi nih.. hehehe...

Yah beberapa chap lagi aku kasih NC coz kn gie mau tempur nie ama kelompok 'itu' jadi d stop dlu... oke makasih udh review

Dyana kim : ne gwenchana chingu...

Kyu : hahaha... gue emng udh keren dari lahir #narsisnya kumat

Hahaha.. Yunho mah rie dulu mesum... oke makasih udh review

0706 : Kyu : ya namanya reflek ngelindungin uke..

Yesung : abis aku ngantuk bingit... tengah malam loch itu dtangnya.. cpo coba xg gak ngantuk..

Oke makasih udh review

idda KyuSung : itu mah sisi lain dari sifat Appa yang keluar tanduknya klo umma di deketin orng lain..

oke makasih udh review

lee minji elf : Kyu : gak pernah liat devil kalo marah? #apa hubungannya coba?

Aduh.. maaf ya klo Kyusung moment kurang.. oke makasih udh review

AnnKyu : wah baguslah klo menarik... oke makasih udh review

rina afrida : Kyu : makanya jangan coba-coba nyentuh my Queen klo gak pengen punya nasib sama... #nodongin pistol

Yesung : #lempar Kyu ke laut, apa-apa'an tuch anak.. reviewer malah digitu'in.. mian ne, tuch anak emng rada error #bow... n makasih udh review

Saryeongelf : Yesung : tentu saja.. hehehe... #sambil kipas-kipas

Yah, ntar aku usahain biar gak terlalu sadis...

Kyu : itu kan salah Ming sendiri napa nampar My Queen..

Oke makasih udh review

Guest : oke ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review

ErmaClouds13 : WOOAAA.. lebih serem daripada Chullie oppa ketawa? Emng klo Chullir oppa ketawa gimana? O.O

Ortunya Sungmin emng mati chingu.. oke gomawo udh review

clouds23 : hahaha... ne ne chingu.. bener banget tuch... oke makasih udh review

JustCallMeAzi : Kyu : napa che semua pada bilang gue kejem.. prasaan biasa aja...

Oke makasih udh review

Satya : katanya sadis.. malah dilihat -_-... oke makasih udh review

AuraKim : Kyu : pasti donk.. gak bakal aku biarin ada orng xg yakitin My Queen setitik rambutpun #sambil gedor meja..

Lebay deh Appa... oke makasih udh review

sakarao324 : Hehehe... iya ini udh lanjut... maaf lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bnget.. makasih udh review

ryan clouds : Hahhaha.. iya Thehunie emng baik-baik aja kok.. makasih udh review

Lukyuky : Hahaha... gwenchana chingu.. ini udh lanjut loh.. makasih udh review

uykyusung : Kai : tenang aka Baby Hunnie gak papa kok.

Kyu : Gue gak bakal bunuh My Lovely Sungie... #kiss Yesung

Oke makasih udh review


End file.
